


Makoto 'Effing' Naegi

by Shuichis_Ahoge



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Canon, Boys Kissing, Canon Related, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichis_Ahoge/pseuds/Shuichis_Ahoge
Summary: It was storming.The poor boy was scared.What else was he supposed to do?He wasn't the same boy he was during the Killing School Life. No. He was a man now. He's changed. He's no longer that cold heartless teenager he was a few years ago. But this? This is ridiculous. Absurd. Unfathomable. Byakuya Togami? In love? Impossible.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. the first few feet of a bumpy road

**Author's Note:**

> finally im picking this book back up ahh!! ive been trying to figure out what i want to do with it and ive got it now sooooo yippee,,, im sorry this has been such a mess for so long OOPS

Togami flopped down onto his bed with a sigh. Another rough day, work never tires. He stared at the ceiling blankly as it began to rain. Right, it was supposed to storm tonight. Perhaps the rain and thunder could lull him to sleep. He hadn't really slept too well these past few nights, so he could really use it. Suddenly, there was a loud boom of thunder, followed by... Was that... A shriek? He rolled his eyes. Is one of the others *seriously* afraid of thunder? At this age? After everything we've gone through? Another boom of thunder and he heard it once again. He stared at the ceiling in annoyance for a few seconds before deciding to get up and go talk to whoever was making the horrid sound. Unless it turned out to be Toko, that is. He walked out into the hallway as he waited for the thunder to come back to see who was so scared of the storm. Once it came again he noticed the sound had come from Makoto's room. He awkwardly walked to the door and knocked. After a few seconds the door slowly opened to reveal a shaky Makoto. He thought about asking him to keep it down, but seeing him like this, he immediately felt bad. 

"Y-Yes...?" Makoto awkwardly attempted to rub the tears from his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah... I-I'm just-- The thunder--" Togami nodded. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Makoto's gaze flickered around awkwardly.

"Uhh... I can't really... Think of anything..." Suddenly, another strike of thunder hit and Makoto jumped, shutting his eyes tightly. The poor boy looked terrified. Togami looked to the ground awkwardly. comforting people wasn't exactly a skill he possessed. 

"Well... Would you like to... Come to my room? You might feel more comforted in the presence of someone else..." Makoto looked up at him wide-eyed. 

"W-What? A-Are you sure?" Togami's face dusted pink. 

"I don't see why not." 

"O-Okay..." Both the boys (along with the blanket Makoto had around his shoulders,) walked across the hall and into Togami's room. Once they were both in, Togami shut and locked the door behind him. Shit, what now? He had invited Makoto to his room, why exactly? 

"You can lie down if you'd like..." Makoto nodded quickly, awkwardly lowering himself into Togami's bed. Togami mentally facepalmed. Should he lie down, as well? Or would that be weird? Good Lord, what had he gotten himself into? He finally decided he wasn't just going to stand here all night while someone else lie in his bed. He walked over and joined Makoto in his bed as another jolt of thunder boomed through the air. He heard Makoto begin to sob again and couldn't help but fell awful. He couldn't just sit here, could he? While Makoto sobbed in his bed? What's he even supposed to do? 

"...Roll over."

"W-What?"

"Just... Do it." Makoto obeyed wordlessly, flipping on to his side, facing opposite Togami and the taller boy slowly scooted over to the helpless, sobbing brunette. He felt Makoto stiffen as Togami's chest pressed against his back. The blond carefully pressed his body to the smaller boy, wrapping his arm around him.

"B-Byakuya...? Wh-What're you--" Togami immediately began to pull his arm back with obvious regret.

"I'll stop if you'd like."

"N-No, that's not it!" Makoto's voice cracked, pulling Togami's arm back over him. "I guess, I just didn't expect it," He paused, "W-Why'd you decide to..." 

Togami quickly cut him off. "I was just trying to comfort you." Makoto sighed, not particularly in a negative way, but more in relief. 

"It's working..." His tears quickly subsided as he held Togami's hand to his chest, relaxing slightly. This time when the thunder returned, Makoto only squeezed his hand. Togami decided if he was going to do this he may as well try to enjoy it, too. He leaned his head down and buried his head into Makoto's neck. The thunder continued for about 30 more minutes, but it seemed as though Makoto had fallen asleep before then. Togami sighed. What was he doing?

......

Waking up to Makoto in his arms wasn't exactly how he'd pictured his life going *ever*. But it wasn't exactly the worst thing he'd experienced, either. He lightly tightened his arms around Makoto as if to savor the moment before retracting his arms from the smaller boy. He groaned, turning around to face Togami, blinking his eyes open. He still looked unbelievably tired. 

"Do we *have* to work today?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"But I just wanna lie here with you..."

"Because I'm here, or because my bed is comfortable?" Makoto laughed.

"Your bed is comfortable but only because you're in it." Togami rolled his eyes sitting up. 

"I apologize but that doesn't make work end." Makoto sighed.

"Right..." 

......

Togami sat down on his bed, unsure of what to do. Work wasn't as demanding today and he was let off early, what the hell was he expected to do with time off? It wasn't too early, perhaps he should just try to get some extra rest. Yeah, that sounded nice. He took a deep breath and layed back and closed his eyes as his head hit the pillow. 

...

...

...

What the hell? Why couldn't he sleep? He grabbed his pillow, shoving it into his face and groaning. He suddenly recalled his time laying with Makoto. Shit. It can't really be that could it? He sighed, taking the pillow off of his face and wrapping his arms around it. Seriously? That was all it was? No, that's ridiculous. There's no way he *missed* Makoto. He sighed, letting sleep consume him.

......

Togami jerked violently, his eyes jolting open and forcing him awake. He'd had a nightmare. Or, more of a flashback. Back to Makoto's execution. He rolled onto his back in frustration. He couldn't sleep because of this boy. Dammit. More importantly, why'd he suddenly feel the urge to protect him? He needs to be kept safe, held at night. You never know what could happen and when. Shit. There goes his Killing Game suspicion again. He sat up, pillow still in his arms. He turned and sat his pillow back down. Suddenly he got the slight urge to kiss the pillow. There was no one around. Why not? He leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of the pillow around where the forehead would be if it were Mak-- A human. Good Lord, what's happened to him?


	2. a disturbance, to say the least

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto won't get out of Byakuya's mind and he's finding it to be a bridge that's hard to cross to get back to his work. ;p

......

Finally. Dinner. He could sit down and relax. Hopefully. He couldn't focus. Because of Makoto Naegi. All of his work had gotten more stressful because he couldn't push the thought of this boy out of his head. Maybe talking to him could stop this. 

......

Nope. Of course not. Of course that would only make it worse. Why? What is this feeling? Why couldn't he think of anything else? He groaned, falling back onto his bed once again. *Fuck.* 

...two stressful days of Makoto later...

Wonderful. It's storming. Again. Just what he needed. Another distraction. Like that little ball of sunshine Makoto Naegi wasn't enough. So much of a distraction, in fact, that he'd missed dinner last night having to work longer because he'd gotten distracted. He sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the floor. Sleep was getting harder and he was growing more tired. Most nights he'd gotten used to staring endlessly off into the distance. He hadn't slept well since Makoto had been with him. It hadn't been that long but he wasn't sleeping well before that either. Only that night. With him. Makoto Naegi. The completely average boy in every way. 

*BAM*

Thunder. Hey, maybe it was the thunder that put him to sleep. Yeah, that was it. He layed back and tucked himself under the blanket, grabbing the pillow that he now held every night and wrapped his arms around it, shutting his eyes. 

...

*BAM* 

*knock knock*

What the hell? Was he hearing things? Yeah, maybe it was just the wind. 

"B-Byakuya...?" 

Makoto? Shit. Now he really was screwed. He immediately got up, turning around and adjusting his pillows before walking over to open the door.

"Makoto?" He looked down at the smaller boy, seeing he had obviously been crying again. He grabbed his hand wordlessly, shutting the door behind them and walking them to the bed. 

"W-Wait... I can stay here again? A-are you sure...?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" He said it not sarcastically, but softer, almost like an actual question. "I'm not. Come lie down." 

"Thank you..." Togami nodded, laying down beside Makoto. 

......

"Morning..."

"Good morning." Makoto sighed happily, nuzzling his head into Togami's chest. 

"I, uhh... If I'm being honest... I didn't really sleep well without you..." Togami smiled slightly.

"I didn't sleep at all."

"Yeah, I kinda... noticed... You looked really, really exhausted. But I just assumed it was from work..." Togami nodded. "Do you think... It would be any better if I stayed here... More often...?" Togami's gaze softened lightly.

"If you'd like," He paused, "But while deciding just remember if you don't I won't get any sleep." Makoto giggled.

"Yeah, I think I'll stay."

......

It had been almost a full week since then and he could finally rest and focus on work. Everything was back to normal. He and Makoto didn't even bother discussing it anymore, just every night the smaller boy would come to Togami's room and they would sleep together. Nothing weird. 

Togami got his food and went to sit down before noticing Makoto had motioned for them to sit together. One day? Sure, why not. 

"Hey, Byakuya!"

"Good evening, Makoto." 

"How was your day?"

"Not too bad, you?"

"It was alright," He paused for a moment, unsure of what to say, "I've got a mission tomorrow."

"Is that so?"

"Mm-hmm! Apparently it's a pretty dangerous one."

"You'd better be careful, it'd do no good to be injured around here."

"Yeah, yeah. Thing is, they said I have to go alone. They would specify why, though." This set off alarms in Togami's head. Did Makoto not realize what he was saying?

"Couldn't someone else go?" Makoto cocked his head to the side.

"They made it pretty clear that it would have to be me, why?"

"Does that not sound hazardous to you? You aren't worried at all?"

"No reason to be. It's not much different from any other mission. Are *you* worried?"

"I suppose if you aren't, I'm not. Just be cautious. Don't get yourself hurt."

"I won't."

"You're sure?"

"I promise."

......

That night Makoto stayed in his room like normal, by morning he was gone.

Did he have to leave early for his mission? Must be fairly urgent. 

......

The nights he'd spent with Makoto had caused him to forget how much of a struggle it was to fall asleep alone. He no longer had the smaller boy to wrap his arms around, hold his hand tightly to his chest, intertwine legs with, nuzzle his face into his chest, or whisper compliments to as he fell asleep. He'd gotten used to flustering the luckster and making him giggle until he passed out. He found it cute how his nose scrunched up and his freckles contorted when he smiled. How he covered his face when he was embarrassed. How some nights he'd get restless and toss and turn until Byakuya put his arm around him and stroked the back of his hand. How this completely ordinary boy had disturbed Byakuya's sleep to the point where when he was gone he spent hours staring at the ceiling in hopes that he'd come back even when he knows he won't. 

He sighed, once again grabbing one of the pillows from behind his head and placing it beside him. It was absurd that it had come to this, but still he couldn't help but wonder how long he'd have to be without him. The brunette had captivated him somehow. He was completely average in every form. Yet, something about him drew Byakuya to him. Byakuya draped his arm around his pillow and pulled it closer to him. It was an unfamiliar feeling for sure--wanting to be around another person. Being around Makoto--despite his poor charismatic skills--was somewhat comforting, just being in his presence. And it seemed as if he almost radiated happiness. How whenever he was around someone, they were always smiling. 

Strange. 

Byakuya took a deep breath, turning away from the pillow and pushing it up against his back to mimic the way Makoto would cling to him when he turned away. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, the thought of Makoto still grasping his mind. 

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i probably wont get to posting again for awhile and IM SORRY!! hopefully i can keep up with publication dates on everything i have going on


End file.
